A Coat
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Houston is such a sweetheart! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Buying a Coat

"Mama, I'm sad." Houston told Jackie one day after school.

"Why sweetheart?" Jackie asked.

Houston loved school, he very rarely did not have a smile on his face when he came home.

"Joseph." He told her.

"Why did Joseph make you sad sweetheart, was he mean to you?" Jackie asked.

"No, him nice."

"That's good that he is nice but then why did he make you sad?" She asked confusedly.

"Because it rained today at recess and he didn't have a coat."

Jackie was confused, it wasn't that unusual for kids not to have a coat at recess time, they did live in Vegas after all and the weather was normally nice, although she did always make sure that Jasmine and Houston always had at least a light jacket to wear during the colder months when they went to school.

"Well did he just forget his coat at home today or what?" She asked the little boy.

"No, I asked him why he didn't have one and he said that his mommy don't have any money to buy him one."

"That's too bad." Jackie told him.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Suddenly his little face brightened.

"Mama, I'll buy him a coat." He said excitedly.

"That's a great idea little buddy, you are such a nice boy!" She told him.

The young child had a heart the size of Texas and it nearly made her cry.

"Come on, let's go to the store." He told her eagerly.

"You want to go right now?" She asked him with a chuckle.

"Yeah. So he can have it at recess tomorrow if it rains." He insisted.

"Alright, get your shoes on." She replied.

He dashed up the stairs and into his room to find his shoes.

"Houston and I are going to run an errand we'll be back in a bit." Jackie told Nick who was on the living room floor building a castle out of blocks with the other kids, trying to keep Hundley from knocking it over in the process.

"Ok." He told her with a quizzical look.

"I'll tell you about it later tonight." She promised.

She was just about to tell Houston to come on when the boy bounded down the stairs.

"You ready?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said happily.

"Ok, let's go."

Once they got to the mall she let Houston pick out the coat he thought they should buy, at first at least.

"This one." He said.

Jackie looked at the price tag and it was nearly two hundred dollars.

"Let's keep looking sweetheart." She said.

She picked out several much more affordable options and then let Houston pick the one he wanted to get from those.

They went to the checkout counter with a red coat with a race car on it.

Jackie was about to dig out her wallet when Houston said "No mama, I want to pay for it." He then proceeded to pull a handful of change from his pocket.

"Sweetheart, where did you get that money?" She asked him.

"From my piggy bank." He answered.

 _That's what took him so long when he was getting his shoes on._ Jackie thought to herself.

She thought quickly, she wanted Houston to feel like he alone paid for the coat but obviously he didn't have nearly enough money to do so.

The sales clerk was very patient, this little boy was so sweet it nearly made her cry.

Jackie finally thought of a plan.

"Houston why don't I call grandma Aubrey (Jackie's mom) and you can tell her all about what a nice boy you are for buying your friend a coat?"

"Ok." He said happily.

Jackie got out her phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Here it's ringing. Go sit on that bench over there and talk to her for a minute." (The bench was still well within Jackie's sight so she could still watch him)

Houston happily took the phone and went and sat down on the bench to talk to his grandma.

"Thank you for your patience." Jackie told the salesclerk as she paid for the coat.

"Oh you're welcome, he sure is a cute little boy.

"Thank you." Jackie responded.

Jackie was just about to turn and walk towards Houston with the purchase in hand when Houston came back up to her.

"Grammy didn't answer." He said sounding dismayed.

"Oh, well, we'll try her again in a little while after we get home ok kiddo?" Jackie told him.

"Ok." Houston said.

As they left the mall Jackie was all smiles. She really did have a sweet little boy, all of her kids were sweet and generous and she was very grateful for that, she and Nick were truly blessed, there was no denying that!

The End!


End file.
